Jen Zijun
Summary Jen Zijun (1843 A.D - 2210 A.D) was a Zenolian Scientist and Z-Templar Knight. He had a very successful career as a scientist. He made many inventions in Zeno's capital, Magistrate City. His most famous invention was the Torrentor Z-43 Plasma Pistol, which was a very high-tech and powerful pistol that could burn in an enemy in one charged blast. In 2210 A.D, Jen and his science crew flew in the Z-PL Space Vessel to Mars. They found the deactivated Martian Cloning Machines and took four of them. They brought them to Jen's mini-lab in The Industrial District, at The Polaris Sea. Soon, the Martians found out and sent The Space Mercenary, a Crouthian, to Zeno in a Zenolian military ship and a Zenolian military ID. The Mercenary eventually found Jen's mini-lab and went in it. A long battle happened against The Space Mercenary. Jen thought he and his men were winning, but as he looked around, he saw his science crew dying. The Space Mercenary then knocked the Torrentor Z-43 Plasma Pistol out of Jen's hand, threw him against the wall, and shot him. Jen died and began to bleed his Unstable Zenoxia Acidum blood. It singed The Space Mercenary's legs, as he was wearing shorts. This caused his leg to ache and he was forced to limp to his ship. The Space Mercenary then blew up the lab, destroying all but one of the cloning machines. All but one of the clones Jen had made were also lost. When he flew away, the Zenolian military arrived at the mini-lab and discovered the battle. They warned the Zenolian Fleet about The Space Mercenary and when he entered space, he was blasted to pieces by the fleet. Early Life Jen Zijun was born to the Zijun family in 1843 A.D. on Zeno. The Zijun family had been a family on Zeno since early B.C, and was wealthy. They had a large manor in Magistrate City. When Jen was born, he had a mutation in his eye genes. Most of his eye colors except for his lime green chemicals were missing, and the encasements around the chemicals in his eyes were missing, causing his whole eyes to be pulsating lime green. He went through school and in 1864 A.D, he graduated college with a science degree. He opened a lab in the large basement of Zijun Manor. Life As A Scientist In 1864 A.D, Jen began inventing things in his lab. He hired science assistants to aid him. Then, in 1865 A.D, the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order contacted him and requested he made weapons and other inventions for them. He did, and in 1866 A.D, he made his most famous invention for them: the Torrentor Z-43 Plasma Pistol. Then, in 1868 A.D, he joined the Z-Templars. The Z-Templars In 1868 A.D, Jen joined the Z-Templars. He was tasked with defending Earth from the Martians. Although he was now a Z-Templar, he still was a scientist and invented things at the lab in Zijun Manor. Uprising In 2207 A.D, a cult of crazed Zenolians began uprising on Zeno named Marrek's Spite. They were led by Prophet Valas. Valas and his followers would speak in public, trying to convince the citizens of Magistrate City to join their cause, which was to convince King Renald X. Ion to serve Marrek, a corrupted Star Being, or overthrow Renald and establish Valas as the new king, so that he may declare the Zenolians' loyalty to Marrek. Some of those citizens joined Marrek's Spite, but many didn't. They believed that Valas was insane and so they simply just ignored him. One day at a public speech, he said that this was the final chance to join the cause. He said that night, he and his followers would storm The Complex, which was where Renald governed from, and slay the king. Renald and the government, however, did not take this threat seriously, believing Marrek's Spite was too weak to accomplish it. Night fell on Zeno. It was nearly pitch black. Valas and his followers ran through the streets of Magistrate City carrying lanterns and weapons. They made their way to The Complex and soon arrived. The guards put their hands on their weapons as they looked down the cult. "Attack, my followers!" Valas yelled. "Death to the king!" Members of the cult unsheathed blades and pulled out guns. They roared and charged at the guards, cutting and shooting them down. Valas slowly walked up behind them. Suddenly, a royal guard charged towards Valas from the left. Valas pulled out his Zenocore Staff and tripped the guard, and then stabbed him in the chest with his Synthetic Plasmablade, killing him. Valas' disciples continued cutting down guards, but the elite guard tore them apart. Valas aimed his Zenocore Staff at the elite guard and fired magic from it, dazing the guard. One of Valas' followers then stabbed the guard in the stomach with a Synthetic Plasmablade. He backed up against the wall and slowly slid down and then sat down, his acidic blood oozing. He contacted the Public Throne Room, where King Renald and his elite guards were. "Send reinforcements to the front gate," the elite guard kept repeating. Valas noticed the elite guard talking. The guard began talking about the attack, but before he could finish, Valas stabbed the guard in the throat with a Plasmablade and then pulled it out, killing the guard. He pointed his Zenocore Staff at the door. Green magic shot out of it and blasted the front gate open. There were several guards inside. Valas and his followers took them down and made it to the door to the Public Throne Room. Valas aimed his Zenocore Staff at the door and prepared to blast it open, but then a steel sheet came down and covered the door. Valas and his men held a guard up to the door and forced him to beg to open it. "Please my lord! Let me in! I don't want to die!" the young guard begged. Renald and his men waited, and eventually Renald ordered it to be opened. It opened and they pulled the guard in. They attempted to close the door before Valas and his men could get in, but Valas blasted the door off its hinges. Valas and his men poured in. His men attacked the guards while he stood at the step of the throne. "King Renald!" Valas shouted. "I will give you one last chance to serve Marrek, or you will die!" He pulled out his Synthetic Plasmablade and Zenocore Staff. Renald refused. Valas attacked, but Renald used telekinesis from the Omni-Glove to push Valas back. Valas charged again and swiped at Renald. Renald dodged and threw Valas across the room. Valas watched as his disciples surrendered. Renald used telekinesis to pull the Plasmablade and Staff to him. He tossed the Plasmablade aside and looked at the Staff. He then pulled the Zenocore Shard out of it and smashed it. He snapped the staff in half and threw it on the ground. Valas lay on the ground and tried to get up and attack Renald, but the elite guards threw him back down. Valas was angry. "Renald the Tyrant!" he shouted. "You may execute me in private, but you should in public, so people may see that you are in fact a tyrant! A tyrant who wants nothing but death for his people at the hands of Marrek!" Renald grinned. "Who said I was gonna kill you privately?" he asked. "No, it's going to be public. In one week, you will be hung by the noose." The elite guards dragged Valas away to his cell where he would wait for one week. The next morning, Renald ordered Jen to create an electrical noose within six days. Jen said he would try his best, but could not guarantee anything. Jen and his scientists quickly got to work. Jen worked on the noose while Warrick Eble, one of his scientists, worked on the electrical wires. Another one worked on the lever. After two days, those smaller parts were finished. All of the scientists and Jen then worked on the hanging machine. They worked many hours and finally finished one day before the execution. They then connected all the parts. On the morning of the execution, Jen and his crew brought the machine to the execution stage and presented it to Renald. That afternoon, several citizens crowded around the stage as guards brought Valas onto the stage. Jen and his crew stood next to the hanging machine. Jen turned around behind him. He saw the prison ship. The exit door was opened and Valas' disciples were tied up, forced to watch the execution of their leader before being shipped off to Gelida Invio and sent into exile. "Today, citizens of Zeno, I present before you a terrorist! Prophet Valas, follower of Marrek! He shall be punished," Renald addressed the crowd. As he continued talking, Valas interrupted. "This tyrant may kill me, but so be it! People of Zeno, finish what I started last week! Kill Renald the Tyrant tonight! The citizens ignored Valas as Jen and his scientists tied the noose around him. A few minutes later, guards opened the trapdoor beneath Valas' feet. Valas began to hang. Renald then pulled the lever and Valas began getting shocked. Valas slowly began dying. "Finish me you tyrant," Valas said. Renald then pulled out his Synthetic Plasmablade and cut Valas' throat. Valas quickly died. Guards then untied him and carried his body away to be buried as the prison ship took off for Gelida Invio. Marrek's Siege of Earth In 2208 A.D, Jen went with Benjamin S. Drago, Renald X. Ion, Frankie Sparks, the Z-Templars, and the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order to Earth to repel an impending siege by Marrek in his ship, The Necroforge. Marrek was a Star Being who went corrupt. Jen and his science crew, along with some of the Z-Templars and soldiers of the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order, traveled in the Z-Burner PL (Portable Lab), his space vessel. The Z-Burner PL arrived with the rest of the Zenolian Fleet above Earth and opened fire on The Necroforge. The Z-Burner PL had turrets powered by Plasma and Zenocore Shards. The Necroforge, being so powerful and large, however, took little damage from the navy. After two hours of the navy pelting The Necroforge, Benjamin and Renald decided to fly the HMS Swift Striker II to The Necroforge and board it. Ben and Ren were forced to fight through Necroslaves before reaching Marrek. Ren, luckily, had brought the Star Mask to help him defeat Marrek. Meanwhile on the Z-Burner PL, Jen and his crew continued firing at The Necroforge while working at the lab on the ship. Jen hoped that Benjamin and Renald could reach Marrek in time. Renald and Benjamin encountered Marrek's two apprentices, No'vis and Sef. After a long battle, No'vis and Sef were defeated and Renald and Benjamin continued to Marrek. The battle in space was still rough. A fire had broken out in the Z-Burner PL after a missile launched from The Necroforge hit the vessel. A few Zenolian military soldiers and some of Jen's science crew had been killed by the explosion the missile caused when it hit. Ben and Renald reached Marrek on The Necroforge's bridge. Marrek pulled out his blade, which was a very powerful and deadly blade called a Fireblade. He swung his blade at Benjamin, who was unprepared. Ben dropped to the floor and began to die from his severe wound. Renald pulled out the Star Mask, placed it on his face, and began to glow. He entered a Postmortal life state and was now forever known as The Exemplar. Ren then easily killed Marrek. The corrupted Star Being's death caused all the Necroslaves to be sent back to Purgatorial Damnation. Without any crew, The Necroforge began to crumble and fall apart. As the ship was about to explode, The Exemplar used the Omni-Glove to set the HMS Swift Striker II on auto-pilot and to fly out of The Necroforge. He picked up the dying Benjamin to care for him. The Necroforge then exploded over Earth, and the battle was won. The Zeno-Ion Imperial Order was then honored by the Celestial Parliament and Earth. Renald and Benjamin went missing when The Necroforge exploded and were believed to be dead, but there was no proof. Jen then returned to Zeno along with the Zenolian navy to continue his science work. Project at The Polaris Sea In 2210 A.D, Jen decided that he and his science crew would try to obtain deactivated Martian Cloning Machines and power them with the water at The Polaris Sea on Zeno. Jen and his crew traveled to Mars in the Z-Burner PL. They arrived and found the thousands of cloning machines. Jen and his crew took four of the machines on the ship and then returned to Zeno. They put the cloning machines in the mini-lab Jen and his crew had built on the shore of The Polaris Sea. They interrogated a captured Martian and he told them how to reactivate, power, and clone correctly. Soon, the machines were reactivated and being powered. Jen and his crew then began creating clones. The Martian Stratocracy found out and was not happy. They hired a mercenary to kill Jen and his crew and destroy the lab. This mercenary was no ordinary mercenary. He was one feared much across the galaxy. He was a Crouthian mercenary known as The Space Mercenary. The Martians gave The Space Mercenary a Zenolian military ID card and ship from a killed Zenolian military prisoner. This allowed the mercenary to get past the fleet, and he found the mini-lab. The Space Mercenary landed and walked into the lab. There was a long shootout. Jen thought he and his science crew were winning, but he looked around and saw his scientists dropping dead one by one. Suddenly, The Space Mercenary knocked Jen's Torrentor Z-43 Plasma Pistol out of Jen's hands, threw him against the wall, and shot him. Jen died and began to bleed his Unstable Zenoxia Acidum. It singed The Space Mercenary's legs, as he was wearing shorts. He limped to his ship and then blew up the mini-lab as he flew away. The lab was wiped out. The Zenolian military found out about the incident and warned the fleet. When The Space Mercenary flew into space, the fleet shot his ship to pieces. Three of the cloning machines and clones were destroyed and killed in the explosion. One of the cloning machines, however, was only cracked and the one clone lived. The clone continued developing and in 9210 A.D, 7,000 years after the clone's making began, the cloning machine finally burst open and the clone came out. Thirteen years later, when the Third Great Civil War of Zeno began, the clone joined the Zenolian rebellion against Malaki O. Ion. Category:Persons of Note Category:Mortal Category:Zenolians